


Love.

by davinkyyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, DNF, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davinkyyy/pseuds/davinkyyy
Summary: George doesn't really know what love is (or maybe he does???), but he wants to know. So he asks Dream. Gay ensues.Just a little oneshot I wrote when I was bored :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Love.

_What is love?_

That had been the question bouncing around George’s head for god knows how long. It’s such an intriguing topic. Something everyone experiences, but never in the exact same way. It’s unique to everyone. 

So how exactly would it be defined? Can it even be put into words? How do you know when you’ve found it? What do you do when you have it? 

These have stayed unanswered for George. For his whole life, really. Sure, he’s had crushes and has dated a few people, but he never got far enough to really find out what love was. Even now, with his small infatuation of an unnamed blond American (who also happens to be his roommate and best friend of six years), he has yet to find out what love is.

The question doesn’t leave. For weeks, it stays at the constant forefront of his mind, always looking for _something_ to show him what it is.

He’s not quite sure why it’s bothering him now. After all, he’s gone 24 years of his life without being too bothered by it. So why now? And why won’t it go away?

And eventually, he gives in. He decides to ask the one person who he’d been avoiding asking. The one person who, if he gives a real answer, might change his life forever. 

“Hey, Dream?”

The man in question is currently laying his head on George’s lap, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. They’re on George’s bed, doing what they do every night. It’s become a habit for them to drift towards each other, to wander into each other’s rooms for no apparent reason other than to just be together. 

“Hmm?” Dream sets his phone down and shifts to laying on his back rather than his side, so that he can look up at George and give him his full attention.

George glances down at him, but quickly gets flustered and embarrassed at what he’s about to ask, so he instead looks out the window to watch the clouds slowly drift across the inky black sky.

“What is love?” Short and simple, straight to the point.

“That,” Dream sighs, “is a complicated question.”

George glances down, brown eyes meeting green, before looking away again. “Yeah, it is. But it’s been bothering me for a while.”

“It’s been bothering you?”

“Yeah, it’s been bothering me.”

“How come?”

“I’ve never been in love,” he starts. “Like I’ve had my fair share of crushes and relationships, but I’ve ever actually been _in love,_ y’know?”

“Oh,” and after a beat, “yeah, I get that.”

“Have you ever been in love?” 

George looks down, this time holding the eye contact. Dream’s eyes are beautiful, they hold so much light and emotion, and they’re the most lovely shade of green, like an ancient forest.

Dream hesitates, eyes searching George’s face. It almost seems like he’s holding something back.

“You can tell me, but you don’t have to say if you don’t want to,” the older boy says. He doesn’t want to make the other uncomfortable.

“No, no it’s just . . . yeah, I have. In fact,” he sucks in a breath, “I am right now.”

George doesn’t know how to feel about this. Because there’s no way Dream is talking about him right now, right? So he should feel happy for him. Happy that his best friend has love. And he does, he’s glad that Dream is happy, but he’s also a little bitter. _Why couldn’t it be me?_

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dream smiles. He looks happy, his eyes are filled to the brim with something akin to adoration. George wonders why he’s looking at him like that.

“Can you explain it to me? I know it’s different for everyone, but what’s it like for you?” George asks tentatively.

“It’s . . .” Dream pauses, sighs, and continues. “It’s that feeling you get when someone gives you a gift out of nowhere. Or when you’re driving too fast and singing too loud, but you just can’t bring yourself to care because, in that moment, it’s perfect. It’s like that, but all the time. And sometimes, it’s electric. Sometimes it burns, like fire. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way. But no matter what it is, that feeling is always there.”

George is mesmerized by so many things in that moment. He’s mesmerized by the way Dream speaks, by the way Dream’s mouth forms words and slides into a smile, by the way Dream looks lit up in the moonlight.

George is about to say something, but Dream speaks again. “It’s like,” he sits up, facing George. There’s a look in his eyes that George can’t quite place. His heartbeat speeds up. “It’s like this.”

And suddenly, Dream’s lips are pressed against his and everything is perfect. 

They both smile into the kiss, unable to contain their giddiness, but also unable to pull away.

Dream’s hands are gently holding either side of George’s face, fingers slowly stroking his cheeks. George wraps his arms around Dream's neck and his hands find the bottom of his hairline, slowly running his fingers through blond hair. Both of them pour all of their pent up feelings into the kiss. It’s better than either of them could have imagined.

Sparks trail everywhere Dream touches, leaving no evidence besides faint goosebumps. 

They stay like that, slowly moving with each other as if that’s exactly what the universe intended for them, for a couple minutes before pulling away. And when Dream rests his forehead against George’s and looks into his eyes with that stupid, beautiful smile on his face, he understands.

_This is love._

_Dream is love._

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not the best thing I've ever written, but also not the worst. This is mostly just practice and something I did to help improve my writing. Please feel free to leave any thoughts or constructive criticism, it helps more than you know!
> 
> Remember to be kind to yourself and stay hydrated. I appreciate you! <3


End file.
